


Visitors Allowed

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: On Ardyn’s day off, he sneaks into the Citadel and surprise Regis with a small gift.





	Visitors Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ myself: i like my schmoop like my nice morning coffee.

They say it’s difficult to penetrate Insomnia’s defenses, but for Ardyn, it’s as easy as walking in like a normal citizen and with a bit of magic dusted over his face, “Ardyn” doesn’t exist at this very moment. He’s only a man in his forties dressed in a fine tailored suit, maroon hair turn into midnight black and tied behind his head into a ponytail. Even an expensive pair of shades rimmed with gold completed his entire wear.

But of course, Lucians do spare him a look as Ardyn takes the streets walking toward the Citadel. Both women and men give him such a stare as if he’s someone famous. An actor, author, artist, all the inquiries coming from their hushed breaths, and Ardyn is practically basking in the attention.

All is well for him.

When Ardyn reaches the towering skyscraper, he knows he can’t march through the front doors but there’s tiny secret path he can take. Courtesy of the King to so kindly share him that little tidbit in their letters, and only he keeps that information to himself.

Ardyn sneaks in from the side and finds the right gate already opened for him and slips in, heading into a more desolate area of the grand gardens. Roses bountiful and hugging the stone arches above as he walks the path. In front of him, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips when he sees Regis waiting at the table for him.

When Ardyn arrives, Regis sits up from his chair, his cane supporting him in his left hand.

“Your Majesty, please sit.” Ardyn sees the leg brace and then to Regis’ face. “You already came at my expense, no need to trouble yourself—”

Regis scoffs immediately. “It does not bother me, so do not fret. And I believe we agreed to not use that title when it is only between us.” He receives a chaste kiss over his cheek, lips warming up a pleasant smile before he returns the same over Ardyn’s. He pulls back and studies Ardyn’s attire with interest and overall amazed. “What is this new look of yours? Your hair is different, too, but the color is quite lovely on you.” The King brushes his right hand through Ardyn’s hair, the magic flickers in a hazy white at the sudden touch before it disperses back to its invisible state.

“Magic, my dear. How else can I sneak in?” Ardyn brightens and removes his shades from his head. His hair returns back to his natural color. He slips the sunglasses into his breast pocket before his hands grabs the King’s own and squeezes.

“Of course.” Regis nods. “But you practically attract attention all around you.”

“And does that not please you, Your Majesty?” Ardyn’s thumb brushes over the King’s knuckles. “This attention is for you only.”

Regis lifts a brow at the rank but lets it go. “I prefer subtlety but your presence here, well, I am glad you traveled so far and given me a gift of yourself, no doubt. You are a rare treasure.”

Ardyn hums delightfully and brings Regis’ hand against his lips, pressing a kiss. His words but a warm breath against the king’s skin and eyes boring into Regis’ own. “You have not unravel your gift yet.”

A rumble of laughter, Regis grins at the temptation in front of him before taking his hand back. “I believe saving the best for last would be a greater indulgence. Now come sit with me, we will eat, talk and enjoy each other’s company for a while longer. I had the chef prepare a dish of your favorite sweets and tea for us, if that is all right?”

“You are absolutely wonderful, I have no qualms over it.” Ardyn releases him, and both of them sit at the table. At the right moment, a promise of sweets and tea are delivered to them, leaving the two men spoiling each other with fond devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
